Dolores Meets Her Match
by Roff
Summary: Harry had about all he could take with the way he had been treated since Voldemort's return in the graveyard. The last thing he needed was Dolores Umbridge for his Defense professor. Things do not go as Dolores planned.
**Dolores Meets Her Match
** **by Roff**

Harry realized that the Ministry had truly come to Hogwarts after Dolores Umbridge finished her speech to the school when Dumbledore introduced her as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Once again a new Defense teacher for a new year. This was Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and his fifth Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. The curse on the position was obviously true.

The worst part was this teacher was one of the ones who tried to convict him during his ridiculous trial at the Ministry last month. They brought him up on charges after he defended his cousin Dudley and himself from two dementors during August. It was not only her but Minister Fudge himself who tried to get him convicted so they could take his wand and who knows what else.

Harry also found out that the Daily Prophet had been smearing his name along with Dumbledore's all summer long simply because they had chosen to warn people of the truth about Voldemort's return. The Minister instead nearly wet his trousers from fear when he was told that Voldemort was back, naturally he chose not to believe it. Right after that, it became obvious that the Daily Prophet was under the thumb of the Ministry so served as their attack dog.

The reports in the paper were vicious, accusing Dumbledore and Potter as being liars and crazy for believing such a ludicrous idea. Harry had no news over the summer so was unaware of the slander until he met up with his friends close to the end of summer. Since then he had been trying to get his head around it all. He was so sick and tired of all the back and forth from the Ministry and the magical community. They either loved him or hated him. He was either their savior or needed to be run out of town. Never a happy medium.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He spent all last year afraid for his life while he competed in a tournament against seventh years; all of them were adults. He did not enter the tournament, nor was he even eligible to compete. It required the age of 17 and he was only 14. However, that did not stop a death eater from entering his name and confounding the Goblet of Fire so he had to compete. It was either that, or forfeit his magic.

The one good thing was he learned a lot of magic last year in order to have a fighting chance. While he did get a little ahead in most of his subjects, Defense had always been where he was best so naturally he advanced quite quickly in that area during those fast paced studies. Knowing how far he had come in Defense helped Harry to see more of what he was capable of and after the three difficult tasks in the tournament, Harry was more confident in that ability. He even practiced a lot more over the summer and read all the books he could find on Defense, incorporating other disciplines into his arsenal such as Charms and Transfiguration.

With a little help from a house elf named Dobby, he was taken to a safe place almost daily where he could cast spells without being detected. Dobby made sure he had enough to eat as well when his relatives refused to feed him. When at home, Harry would read up more and study advanced Defense techniques, taking copious notes. He would put those techniques into practice at his next outing. His growth in Defense was astounding by the time summer ended.

Harry was highly motivated after his last run-in with Voldemort at the end of his fourth year. Cedric Diggory was murdered right in front of him, and then the Dark Lord was given a new body during a ritual using Harry's own blood. Voldemort tortured Harry with the _Cruciatus C_ urse and even tried the _Imperius C_ urse on Harry, but to no avail since Harry can throw that one off. Eventually Harry was able to escape again before Voldemort could kill him.

After starting at Hogwarts in September, Harry was faced with more ridicule due to the slander in the paper. Too many people were like sheep and believed whatever was written. This just raised his hackles even more, and he grew tired of arguing with all the idiots who were afraid to believe the truth. Did they not understand that Voldemort wanted him dead at any cost? Thankfully, his core classes were going okay though, except for Potions of course with Snape. No surprises there. That is until he had to go to his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Dolores Umbridge.

Harry walked into the Defense classroom with his temper barely contained. He was trying but people were just too stupid and did not hesitate to show their stupidity either. He sat in his seat and let out a few big breaths to calm down. Several of his classmates looked over at him. Hermione and Ron looked the most worried. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on slowing down his breathing, his hands resting on the desk in front of him.

Umbridge started the class, forcing everyone to respond back to her all together when she said, "Good afternoon class." This got Harry's attention. What in Merlin's name was he going to have to deal with now? Harry watched her closely as she explained how their instruction had been lacking over the years, but she was now here to rectify that problem using Ministry approved curriculum.

Not only that, she told them that there would be no need to actually use spells in her classroom. It was going to be all theory. That was bad enough but when she started saying that a certain Dark Lord had not returned, Harry had all he could stand. While the class was questioning the teacher about not being able to use magic until they take their O.W.L.S., Harry rose from his seat and began noisily throwing his books and supplies back into his satchel. Everyone stopped to look.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" asked Umbridge.

"I'm leaving," he responded calmly. "This class is a joke and I won't waste my time or my money on it. My money and time will be better spent teaching myself."

"You will sit down, Mr. Potter, and finish your reading as I instructed."

Harry just stared at her for a second. "I've already told you what I'm going to do."

"Sit or you will be serving detention with me all this week, starting tonight."

"I don't think so. Tell me…Professor," Harry said that as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "…who pays your salary?"

"I don't see where that's any of your business."

"I'm just wondering if you work for the Ministry or the school. Or, do you work for both? I know you're a Ministry employee and I've been told that you're now a Hogwarts teacher."

"I happen to be the Undersecretary to the Minister and I am a Hogwarts professor who has given you instructions that you are refusing to follow. Detention, Mr. Potter," she said a little heatedly.

"And I've already told you that I was leaving and refuse to take your class any longer. Since I have already quit your class, you can't give me detention for not following your instructions in class. Hogwarts, please rescind that detention," Harry said to the room at large. There was a soft chime from the castle in response. Harry smiled. "I refuse to be part of this class. It's a joke. Now, how hard is that to understand?"

"Report to your Head of House, Mr. Potter. I will follow up later with her so your punishment can be determined. I can guarantee it will be severe for your disrespect."

"Disrespect? Tell you what. You show me some respect and I'll reciprocate. Are you seriously that slow? Have I not made myself clear? Let me be more specific. I want nothing more to do with you…ever! After today, I never want to lay eyes on you again. I'm sure it will be difficult in this castle but if you stay away from me then I will stay away from you…happily."

"This is a required course, Mr. Potter, and you have your O.W.L.S. coming up at the end of this year. You must take this class."

"No, I don't. I happen to pay tuition to go here and it's quite expensive to go to this so-called prestigious school. Since it's my money and my time then I have the right to not waste it, especially when I can teach myself better than you can. I did it all last year and this past summer on my own. I will just continue that."

"You can always be expelled, Mr. Potter," she said with her voice getting shriller.

"If it comes to that then I will simply take my money and move to France where I can attend Beauxbatons. I already know they will accept me. However, I doubt the headmaster will be happy to let me leave Hogwarts. He's kind of funny that way. You know what, if I teach myself I bet I can get him to test me every now and then to make sure I'm on track."

Harry could tell his attitude was starting to bother the witch.

"If you leave, Mr. Potter, before I dismiss you then you will be severely punished," she said through her teeth.

"I don't think so. My money goes to this school for a proper education and since you are not providing it in Defense class, then I will not allow anyone to punish me for exercising my right to seek better instruction. You can count on that."

"I can always force you to sit," she said menacingly.

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. "I'd like to see you try."

It did not escape Harry's attention that Umbridge already had her wand in her hand, since she never put it away after she directed words onto the chalkboard with it to give instructions for the class. While Harry's wand was still in his pocket, he was not overly concerned if she tried anything. However, his senses were on alert as he watched the pink, toad-faced teacher carefully.

When she didn't try anything or say anything else Harry turned to head out the door. He moved all of his items he was carrying to his left hand and made sure his wand hand was free. However, just before he reached the door the hair on the back of his neck stood up so he whipped around drawing his wand as he did so. He heard her say the incantation and just as he got his wand in front of him his shield snapped into place and caught the red spell of a Stunner right in the nick of time.

The shield and Harry's quick movement shocked Umbridge so she decided to keep casting. As she fired another and then another, Harry slowly lowered his bag to the floor to give him more freedom of movement. He just kept his shield up and moved it where it needed to be to block her spells. She wasn't very fast or powerful, he noticed. If she was trying to overpower his shield with multiple shots, she was doing a mighty poor job of it. She just kept up with the Stunners then tried some Cutting Curses interspersed between them, attempting to break through his shield.

When Harry suddenly dodged one instead of blocking it and started moving closer, she was caught off guard since he sent a quick Stunner of his own her way. The interesting part was he did it silently. She quickly stopped the Stunners and put up her shield to block it, but found herself being pushed back a few feet when it hit. She was now standing right in front of her desk. She had a look of shock on her face, especially since Harry had a smile on his as he continued walking toward her. However, before she could mount another attack she saw two spells coming her way and they were moving fast. The first was the Cutting Curse and the second another Stunner following perfectly behind it with barely a breath between them.

Umbridge maintained the same shield and braced herself as best she could against the desk behind her. The Cutting Curse cleaved her shield in two and the Stunner came straight through the opening hitting her so hard in the chest that she flipped backwards, somersaulting over the desk and onto the floor out cold.

The students in the class were being very vocal during the fight, especially when clearing out of the way of the spells, but the collective gasp at Umbridge flipping over the desk was by far the loudest. They watched as Harry continued walking and then jumped up on top of the desk where he looked down at the unconscious professor behind it. The next thing they knew Harry was casting spells on her. They couldn't see what he was doing though.

When he finished, he jumped back down to the floor and walked casually back to his bag and picked it up. He was almost to the door when he turned back to the class.

"So tell me, are you guys going to sit there and waste your time and money on this class? I can recommend some good defense books I read this summer that will help you prepare for your O.W.L.S. All you have to do is ask."

"Harry, what were you doing to Umbridge when you were standing on the desk?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I just couldn't stand the pink any longer. Let me show you."

Harry pointed his wand at the desk and slid it out of the way so everyone could see the Professor. Instead of being dressed in all pink, she was now dressed in all green, the same color green as a frog. Her skin was green too.

The class cracked up laughing, all except a handful of Slytherins that is.

"Harry, you really could get in trouble for all this," Hermione warned.

"Do I look concerned in the least to you, Hermione? You need to understand that I've had all I can take. I'm very serious. If they try anything after what she did then I will leave and go somewhere else. It's that simple. I'm not paying good money to stay here and be abused. I won't even allow my time to be wasted."

Hermione looked worried.

"Where are you going mate?" asked Ron.

"I think I'll head down to the kitchens for a snack before I start looking for a private place so I can study and practice my defense."

"Mind if I tag along?" Ron asked. "I don't see how I'm going to learn anything here."

"Not at all, the more the merrier. I'll wait for you to pack up your stuff. What about you, Hermione? Are you coming too?"

"No, I'm going to stay here for now. I like being a prefect and I don't want to lose that privilege."

"Suit yourself, Hermione," Harry said kindly to his friend.

"Oh, by the way class," Harry said speaking louder, "she will not wake up before class time has ended unless someone wants to send her an Enervate. If you do then just wait until I'm gone please. Otherwise, I may have to stun her again. Come on Ron, let's go."

Ron followed Harry out the door. Thirty seconds later Neville got up and left too hoping he could join them in the kitchens. Seamus and Dean followed him, and then Blaise left as well along with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. After another five minutes, the only students left were a handful of Slytherins and Hermione who was not sure she made the correct choice.

Malfoy got up and went over to Umbridge where he cast _Enervate_ to wake her. She sat up sputtering and wondering what happened. She grabbed a hold of the desk and pulled herself up until she was standing. She surveyed the practically empty classroom then noticed her clothes were the wrong color.

With a groan she asked, "Where are the rest of the students?"

"They left after Potter stunned you" answered Malfoy. "I just used Enervate on you."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I will remember that. As for Mr. Potter, I will see to it he is sent to Askaban," Umbridge smiled evilly.

"What for?" asked Hermine angrily as she stood up quickly.

"For maliciously attacking a Ministry official, of course," answered Umbridge with a sneer.

"You can't! You attacked him first. He was merely defending himself!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It'll be his word against mine and I happen to be the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

"No! It will be your word against his, mine, and most of this class who were eyewitnesses to the whole thing. I would recommend you think long and hard before following that path…Professor."

"Be careful not to overstep your bounds, Miss Granger. As a Muggle-born, you should learn when to speak and when to keep quiet. I think a detention for speaking out of turn is in order. This evening at 5 pm, Miss Granger."

While Malfoy and his goons laughed, Hermione just looked at the floor and shook her head. She could not believe the gall of this woman and once again, Harry was right. Hermione picked up her things that were already packed up. Keeping her temper in check, she replied.

"Very well, Professor. I will see you at five."

Hermione turned and walked toward the door. Umbridge was reaching for her wand on the floor, thinking about using it again on the Potter brat when she noticed her hand was green. Suddenly Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Oh, by the way, Professor, if you try to attack me while my back is turned like you did Harry, then I will show you how nice he was compared to me. A Stunner will be the least of your worries."

Hermione turned back around and left out the door. Umbridge had stopped halfway to her wand when Hermione issued her warning. She decided to wait until the girl was gone before picking it up. Then she noticed all the green. Why was her hand green, she asked herself. Wait! Both hands were green and so were her legs and her clothes. She quickly ran back toward her office to check in a mirror.

oOo

At 5 pm, Hermione arrived at Umbridge's office for her detention. The professor had her write lines with what she called her 'special' quill. It turned out to be a Blood Quill that started cutting the words into the back of Hermione's hand while it wrote the words on the parchment with her blood. This was the last straw for Hermione when she noticed what was going on. She just stared at the bloody words on the back of her hand.

She then stood up quickly from her seat, drew her wand, and cast _Expulso_ on Umbridge who was not even expecting it. Umbridge flew back into the wall out cold and just slid down onto the floor. Hermione took the Blood Quill and parchment with her and immediately went to her Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, to report what just happened. McGonagall decided to take her to Dumbledore who after hearing the report asked to see Hermione's memory of the event. After they viewed the memory, Dumbledore sent Fawkes, his phoenix familiar, with a note to Umbridge with an urgent request for a meeting immediately following dinner in the Headmaster's office.

Hermione recommended they see her other memory of what happened during class, including the attack on Harry. They ended up watching that memory too and the professors wondered if Dolores would even make it through the week if she were allowed to stay. Seeing what Harry and Hermione did to her on just their first day in her class made it doubtful.

Keeping a copy of both Hermione's memories and the Blood Quill, Dumbledore sent her on her way with instructions to come back after dinner with Harry for the meeting. She thanked him and left.

After Fawkes returned, Dumbledore went over to his fireplace to make floo calls to the Ministry where he invited additional guests for the meeting.

oOo

After dinner, several people met up in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster had to conjure several chairs for all his guests. Although a bit sore, no longer green, but dressed in pink again, and moving slowly, Umbridge was there along with McGonagall, Harry, and Hermione. Minister Fudge came through the fireplace just as everyone was finding a seat.

"I'm here, Dumbledore. You said this was important?" announced Fudge at his entrance.

"Yes, come and have a seat Cornelius and we will get the meeting started as soon as everyone is here," replied Dumbledore with a benevolent smile.

"Minister, what a pleasant surprise," simpered Umbridge excitedly.

"Dolores," replied Fudge with a nod as he seated himself in a chair on the end away from Harry who looked at the minister like he smelled something rancid. "What's this all about, Dumbledore?"

"In due time, Cornelius. We are waiting on just one more. Then we can get started right away."

Just as Dumbledore completed that sentence, the fireplace flared up again and out stepped Madame Bones.

"Welcome, Amelia. Please have a seat and we'll get started."

"Thank you, Albus," she replied as she sat behind Fudge.

"This must be important, Dumbledore," said Fudge, "since you have the Minister, the Undersecretary, and the Head of the DMLE here. You even have your own Deputy Headmistress here. Are you sure these children should be here?" he gestured at Harry and Hermione who frowned at him.

"Oh it is very important, Cornelius. Since the Ministry has forced me to take on an instructor that I did not personally appoint, I thought it prudent that the leaders of the Ministry be here when there were issues with that appointee. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are here, along with their Head of House, because they were affected and personally involved in those issues."

"I don't see where we are needed for a school matter between teachers and students, Dumbledore. If it goes past the teacher's ability to control the situation in the classroom, then you as Headmaster should be able to handle it and set things back in order. Why would you waste our time with this?" asked Fudge.

"Are you saying, Cornelius, that I as Headmaster have the authority to make my own decisions about the instructors and students who are having issues?"

"Yes! Don't you think it odd to call the Minister, the Undersecretary, and the Director of the DMLE just to handle a simple issue between a professor and student? Clearly that is your job, Dumbledore, or have you really gone around the bend this time?"

"Thanks for the clarification, Cornelius. Now, I think it would be nice to at least let Dolores tell her side of the story involving the incidents in her classroom and office earlier today before I remove her as a professor."

Both Fudge and Umbridge jumped up at the same time to protest.

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Umbridge loudly.

"Now just a minute, Dumbledore!" Fudge said with his voice raised.

"Please, please, I think we can discuss this calmly if everyone would just relax and take their seats," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Dumbledore, I'm not sure what you're playing at but what possible reason could you have to want to dismiss Dolores? I'm sure she's an excellent teacher to these children."

"She's not here to teach anything," Harry said jumping up. "She's actually here to make sure we don't learn any defense! She's not even qualified to teach the course, for Merlin's sake."

"Harry?" Dumbledore waited until he looked at him. "Please have a seat and I will continue."

Harry looked at him apologetically and took his seat. Fudge and Umbridge took their seats again too. Neither one looked happy.

"Now, Cornelius, I have very good reasons to want to dismiss Dolores and I think it's time to hear both sides to the issues so we can all know my reasons."

Fudge nodded curtly. Umbridge had a calculating look on her face.

"Dolores, why don't we start with you?" asked Dumbledore. "Please tell us what happened today in your classroom with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

"Certainly. I started the class, Headmaster, and was explaining what we would be doing when Mr. Potter stood up and started throwing his books and supplies into his satchel rather loudly. I asked him what he was doing and he said he was leaving. I told him he did not have my permission to leave class so he was to sit back down and read the assignment. He refused so I threatened him with detention."

"Mr. Potter became very disrespectful and disruptive to the class. He was refusing to obey my instructions so I told him he would need to report to his Head of House so proper punishment could be decided. He refused again and became irate, then the disagreement escalated until he drew his wand and attacked me with a Stunner that knocked me clear over my desk and onto the floor."

"When a nice student, Mr. Malfoy, used _Enervate_ to wake me I found that Mr. Potter had left and several students along with him. Miss Granger stayed but spoke out of turn and was disrespectable so I assigned detention and we met at 5 pm today where I had her write lines. Instead of obeying, she attacked me when I wasn't looking and hit me with a spell that blew me back into the wall. She was gone when I woke up barely in time for dinner. I am still quite sore from the attacks."

"Do you have any more to add, Dolores? Did you leave anything out?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, that's exactly how it happened," she replied smugly.

"Very well, Harry, would you please tell us your side of the story next? Then we'll hear from Miss Granger."

"What's the point Dumbledore?" asked Fudge. "Are you seriously going to believe two kids over the Undersecretary to the Minister?" Dolores smiled thinking the Minister just made her point.

"Amelia, do you think we should ignore the rest of the evidence as the Minister suggests or do you think the students have a right to share their side of the events?" asked Dumbledore.

"Albus, please continue with the rest of it. That's the only way to be fair," she replied.

Umbridge huffed and Fudge shrugged his shoulders.

"Agreed. Harry?"

Harry told his side being as factual as he could be, how Umbridge had attacked him, and how he defended himself. Next Hermione shared her experience with Umbridge threatening Harry with Askaban then telling her that she, as a Muggle-born, needed to learn her place. She also shared her detention experience with the Blood Quill and her anger, which caused her to hex Umbridge and leave taking the Blood Quill and parchment with her where she went to find her Head of House.

"THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!" yelled Umbridge who stood back up again.

Everyone was just staring at her.

"Dolores, we have the Blood Quill and parchment with Miss Granger's blood on it right here." Dumbledore gestured to the items on his desk.

"Dumbledore, you know that won't hold up in court," replied Fudge. "It will still be her word against the students and she is a high ranking official. That Blood Quill could be anyone's and that parchment may or may not have Miss Granger's blood on it. Even if it does, she could have used the Blood Quill on her own volition or under your direction. Dolores could have nothing to do with it."

Umbridge thought for sure she had them now. Fudge was very helpful.

"Well, then I suppose we need to look at the final piece of evidence, Cornelius." Dumbledore went over and pulled out his pensieve then took a vial out of his robes and poured the memories in. Umbridge was starting to look worried. "Earlier today after Miss Granger left her detention with the Blood Quill and parchment, she took it straight to her Head of House to report the abuse. Minerva, of course, brought it to my attention immediately so I had Miss Granger provide her memories of the events. I will have them show above the pensieve so we can easily view them together. You will be able to see that these memories are very clear and show no attempt at tampering. I will start it now."

Everyone watched with rapt attention the entire thing. Some enjoyed it more than the others did. When it was complete, Amelia stood up pulling her wand.

"Dolores, you are under arrest for illegal use of a Blood Quill on a minor and attacking Mr. Potter, also a minor, unprovoked."

Umbridge was shocked at the turn of events.

"Dolores, how could you?" asked Fudge. "I'm truly sorry, Dumbledore. I did not authorize her to do any of that. Believe me."

Dumbledore nodded at the Minister.

"Come along with me quietly, Dolores," Amelia instructed her.

"No, you can't do this! I'm the Undersecretary to the Minister. They needed to be punished," Umbridge said desperately.

"Dolores, I need for you to hand over your wand…now!" Amelia insisted, indicating she meant business.

Umbridge pulled out her wand and started to hand it over but then raised it suddenly with a spell on her lips. However, before she could finish the spell, Harry, who already had his wand out, hit her with a powerful Stunner that blew her back about five feet into the wall behind her with a loud thud before she slid down to the floor. He followed it up with _Incarcerous_ that tied her up quickly.

Fudge jumped up and started yelling and waving his hands. "HE CAN'T DO THAT!"

Harry whipped around and hit Fudge with a Stunner too but took off some of the power so that he was simply knocked back into his chair out cold.

"Oops!" said Harry as he looked between Dumbledore and Bones. "He shouldn't have jumped up like that behind me while my senses were heightened. I did back off on the power though."

"You could have a great career in the Auror Corps, Mr. Potter," said Bones. "You're super quick and plenty powerful. Come see me after school if you're interested."

"Thank you Madame Bones. Should I wake the minister?"

"No, Mr. Potter. I'll take care of it." She cast _Enervate_ on Fudge who came around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Minister, you should know better than to jump up suddenly like that waving your arms during a tense situation," she scolded him. "I was right behind you when you did but I was looking at Dolores. You moved too suddenly right next to me so the Stunner I was ready to cast on her hit you instead when I was startled and turned due to your movement. Don't do that again. You're lucky it was just a Stunner."

"Err…right…um…sorry about that, Amelia."

"Why don't you head on back, Minister, and I'll take care of Dolores," she told him with a wink to Harry.

"Right, I think I will and then just head home for the night. See you tomorrow, Amelia." Fudge threw some floo powder in and headed back to the Ministry before going home.

"Thanks, Madame Bones," said Harry.

"No problem, Mr. Potter. It was his own fault. I just didn't want him to give you any more trouble than he already has." Bones turned to Dumbledore. "She should do some jail time for the attacks on minors and the Blood Quill, and she definitely will lose her job."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"May I use that memory for the trial, Miss Granger?" asked Bones.

"Yes, of course" Hermione replied. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will. Say do you guys know my niece Susan? She's in your year but she's in Hufflepuff."

"Yes, we know Susan," answered Hermione while Harry nodded his head.

"Would you tell her 'hello' from me?"

"Certainly, Madame Bones. We'd be happy to oblige," replied Harry.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch about the trial," she told everyone then walked over to Umbridge and laid a small medallion of some sort on top of her. Next, she collected her wand and the Blood Quill along with the memories from Dumbledore. Once she had everything, she tapped the medallion with her wand and Dolores disappeared from Dumbledore's office to land in an empty holding cell. With a wave, she went back through the fireplace to the Ministry.

"Well that was interesting, Albus," said McGonagall.

"Yes it was, Minerva. Quite an exciting way to start the year, don't you think? Of course, now I have to find another Defense teacher."

"Do you have anyone in mind, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"If you do, I hope it's someone good. This is our O.W.L. year and we need to be able to pass them, not to mention learn how to defend ourselves against Voldemort and his Death Eaters," added Harry. "I've discovered that I can study on my own well enough since I'm quite motivated but most everyone else won't be able to do that so they will need a good instructor."

Dumbledore thought for a few seconds. "I would like for all of you to come back and see me again tomorrow right after dinner," said Dumbledore. "I have an idea that I want to run by you but I still need some time to think it through a little more. I was very impressed with both of you," he said to Harry and Hermione, "and how you defended yourselves. Perhaps Harry, you and Miss Granger can be convinced to help the school while I look for another teacher. However, we can discuss it all tomorrow. Now off with you and try to enjoy the rest of your evening."

The End


End file.
